


casual não é uma opção, mas eu ainda estou aqui

by carolss



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Getting Together
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Buffy procurou por sinais que talvez ela estivesse sonhando, ou que Faith estivesse possuída ou algo assim. Nada indicava esse ser o caso. Na verdade a expressão no rosto da outra slayer era tão Faith que chegava a dar raiva.





	casual não é uma opção, mas eu ainda estou aqui

Buffy procurou por sinais que talvez ela estivesse sonhando, ou que Faith estivesse possuída ou algo assim. Nada indicava esse ser o caso. Na verdade a expressão no rosto da outra slayer era tão Faith que chegava a dar raiva. Uma mistura de diversão e arrogância, até onde Buffy sabia talvez ela só tivesse perguntado se Buffy queria ir para o seu quarto para ver se ela conseguia causar algum embaraço nela.  Tinha sido uma noite bem agradável, as duas tinham ido resolver um problema com alguns demônios em uma cidade nos arredores de Los Angeles, e após foram beber um pouco no bar ao lado do motel onde elas estavam hospedadas, e lá no corredor Faith fez sua proposta. E lá elas ainda estavam.

“Terra para B, sim ou não ?”

“Obviamente não”

“Awwn você magoa os sentimentos de uma garota assim”

“Você honestamente espera que eu faça sexo com você do nada ?”

“Sim se você quiser B. Eu ouvi que você ficou com aquela Satsu uns tempos atrás e a não ser que outro apocalipse esteja vindo e você tenha se esquecido de me avisar eu não tenho nada melhor pra fazer pelo resto da noite. Na verdade é uma pena eu não ter sabido da sua bisexualidade antes, eu acho que poderia ter tornado algumas das nossas saídas pós caçadas mais interessantes”

“E teria feito a sua traição bem pior”

“Sim provavelmente”

“Eu não preciso de outro Angel ou outro Spike”

“Eu não sou uma vampira, ou um cara então eu acho que isso já dá diferença o suficiente”

“Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Nada entre você e mim seria simples e descomplicado. Nada jamais foi. E eu não acho que jogar sexo no meio de tudo ajudaria”

“Provavelmente não seria sábio, mas eu ainda quero, e se você quiser eu vou estar no meu quarto esperando por você”

Faith disse e foi para o seu quarto, e Buffy foi para o seu.

Ela ficou dez minutos andando em círculos ao redor do quarto e mais cinco no corredor antes de bater na porta.

O sorriso que Faith deu ao ver ela do outro lado da porta fez fogo correr pelas veias de Buffy, em parte pela arrogância, em parte por outra coisa, algo que sempre estivera lá entre elas, uma tensão, uma ânsia. Ela entrou no quarto.

“Que surpresa B” Faith disse com um tom que parecia indicar que ela não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que iria acabar daquela maneira.

E talvez sempre teria acabado, quer fosse hoje ou no futuro.

“Tire esse sorriso idiota da sua cara” Buffy disse.

“Então me dê algo melhor pra fazer com a minha boca”

“Eu vou” Buffy disse e trancou a porta.


End file.
